


Take it Once, Take it Twice

by JupiterRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Manga, Music Shop AU, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Retail, Roomates, Sleeping Together, Smile, Tsukiyama Week 2020, Tsukki being irritated like usual, Tsukkiyama Week, Writing, and maybe a little self destructive, and they were roomates, artist, but with dancing too, cuties being cute, dance, dance au, even more gay music time, fake reationship, free prompt, funny interactions, laugh, loving tsukki hours, not in a dirty way you perverts, there was only bed, tskymweek2020, whoops its gay music time, working togeather, yama being anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterRose/pseuds/JupiterRose
Summary: A collection of all my entries for Tsukiayama week!Day 1- fake relationship: Yama hadn’t expected that he would have to pretend to date his crush, but God must’ve decided that he would give the freckled nervous wreck the man of his dreams.Day 2- Tsukishima was ready to just melt into his bed and never wake up.Day 3- Being able to work in a career you love is amazing, but it's even better to have your best friend as a coworker.Day 4- Working in a music shop is pretty great, except when you get rude customers.Day 5- The whole team was told that they would have to share beds this year because the hotel rooms went up in price. He had known he would room with Tsukki, but he hadn’t expected to sleep in the same bed with him.Day 6- All the first years had stuck together to try and calm their boredom. It was mostly Yamaguchi’s idea. Tsukki would’ve never come if it wasn’t for Yama dragging him along. But he didn’t mind it now. Not when he could see Yama smiling like an idiot across the court. That enough was to make this whole thing worth it.Day 7- Being a background dancer was going to be his foot in the door to the industry, so he had to nail this performance.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Day 1

Yama hadn’t expected that he would have to pretend to date his crush, but God must’ve decided that he would give the freckled nervous wreck the man of his dreams.

Tadashi had always seen the same blond boy in the halls of his high school. The boy's tall legs carried him with confidence, slim glasses perched high on his nose and his aura was enough to catch anyone's eye. He was menacing, intimidating, stoic, and every other word you could use to describe someone with such a presence as Tsukishima.

He had finally met Tsukishima in college through a friend, Hinata to be exact. And even though he barely knew the guy he couldn’t stop the butterflies from fluttering in his stomach whenever the blond talked.

They two had grown quite close over the present year and Yama struggled to fight his feelings. 

He didn’t want to ruin this. 

Tsukishima was so collected, put together, and strategic that Yamaguchi doubted he would be able to match wits with the male. However, it seemed he somehow was able to rise to Tsukki’s level. He didn’t want to lose that. He didn’t want their playful jabs and teasing sneers to dissolve into only memory. He wanted to be able to joke around with Tsukki for the rest of his life. Maybe even be able to be with Tsukki for longer than collage.

But for now, he would settle being his good friend.

That was until Tsukishima asked him to go to a family reunion as a fake date. That had made things very different.

Now he was walking beside Tsukki, footsteps falling in line together as they slowly approached a baby blue painted house. The windows held flower beds under the frames, the blooms of white lilies being utterly charming with the rest of the house.

“Who’s house is this?” Yama asked since he had totally forgotten what the blond had told him before.

“My Aunt Runa.”

Yamaguchi took another long look at the house before he turned his attention back over to his “Boyfriend”. God, he didn’t think he would get used to saying that.

“Was that the same Aunt who told you the earth was flat?”

Tsukishima let out a heavy sigh, “yes”

Yama almost chuckled, but he refrained from doing so. He had heard many stories over the years about this infamous family reunion. Stories where uncles would get drunker than a fish and children that would run rampant over the perfectly white tablecloths with their dirty shoes.

He wondered what mayhem would be caused today.

He didn’t have to wait long since the moment Tsukishima opened the door for him all he could see was chaos. People were running around in a frantic frenzy, yelling over each other while carrying trays of food or fancy stacks of fine china plates. Children were scurrying around, dragging the towels, and dropping the napkins they were holding.

Yamaguchi turned his head to Tsukishima. 

“This is normal” the blond deadpanned.

Tadashi took a moment to process the scene before taking a cautious step into the house. He peered down the hall, looking through both sides so he could deduct the best time to try and waver through this madness. 

Once the path was clear he scampered further into the house, Tsukishima following suit.

Once inside the house, it was a lot easier to move around, especially in the calmer sections of the house. The living room was one of those places, many beaten up chairs filled with people that looked similar to Tsukki. It made sense. It was his family after all. 

The room had walls painted a toned down yellow, the couch, and chairs a dusty orange with the rug being a light cream. It was very quaint with decorating, small but pretty antiques scattered around the shelves and tables of the room.

People chattered in a flurry of voices, blending together in a harmony of gibberish. A couple of relatives glanced at Yama, eyeing him up and down. His shoulders slightly shrunk as he saw judgment in their eyes. 

He had known this would happen. With his pierced ears and tattoo tattered arms, it was hard not for people to judge him. That’s why he had suggested Tsukishima find someone else to be his fake date. However, the blond insisted that he had no one else.

“Kei!!” A loud voice cut through the idly chatter of the air like a knife through a cake. 

A man with dirty blond hair approached them, his eyes were bright and his smile was even brighter. “It’s great to see you!” he clapped his hand onto Tsukishima’s shoulder.

The man’s attention then turned to Yama, his wide smile not wavering whatsoever. “You must be the boyfriend”

Tadashi nodded, a smile forming on his own lips. This guy’s attitude must be contagious.

“Thanks for putting up with my brother”  
“shut up” Tsukishima scolded playfully.

Yama laughed, finding the whole exchange to be amusing. “Nice to meet you, I’m Yamaguchi”

“I’m Akiteru” he smiled, “the better child”

He got a glare from Tsukishima for his comment. 

“Damn Kei, I didn’t you know you liked punk guys” Aki nudged his head in the direction of Yama, no doubt referencing his whole getup. 

Yamaguchi chuckled, feeling his face warm.

“And I didn’t know you would be so nosy today”  
“Damn, no need to roast me Kei’  
“Someone needs to keep you in your place”  
“Well, I guess we know who tops out of the two of you.”

Aki’s words made his cheeks blaze. Yama looked down at the ground fiddling with his hands as Tsukishima yelled at his brother for a couple of seconds. 

This reunion would certainly be interesting.


	2. Day 2

Tsukishima was ready to just melt into his bed and never wake up.

His day at work was absolutely horrible. The client had pretty much screwed him over and now he had to face the consequences.

He opened the door with a lazy push, half-lidded eyes scanning the small living room he shared with his roommate. He let his gaze land on a brown-haired male. 

“Hey Tsukki” he chirped.

Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile, “hey”. He closed the door behind him, taking off his shoes and sliding them next to the door. 

He floundered onto the couch, only a couple of inches away from Yamaguchi.

“How was your day?”

“Shitty,” Tsukishima said.

Yama pouted at his words, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Tsukishima had tilted his head back onto the backrest of the couch, turning his head towards the other male. He enjoyed how light Yama made him feel. He made the daily grind fade away into sweet words and cheerful statements.

“You seem happy”

“I’m glad to be home” Tsukki closed his eyes.

“That's good, do you want me to make dinner?”

“Yes please” 

The couch shifted as Yamaguchi got up to make their dinner. He was glad to have the other male around for reasons other than just helping around the house and paying rent. Though he would never express those thoughts. It would be weird to tell your roommate ‘oh hey, I may or may not be madly in love with you’. It would make everything different and Tsukki wasn’t sure he wanted that yet. He didn’t want to freak Yama out.

He soon could smell a heavenly aroma waft into the living room, recognizing the smell as ginger pork. The blond couldn’t help but smile.

Before he knew it Tsukishima could hear footsteps inching closer to him, opening his eyes to see Yamaguchi with two plates in his hands. He took one gingerly, placing it in his lap as he said “thank you”.

He could spend his whole life eating Yamaguchi’s cooking and probably a whole another lifetime loving the freckled boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hella short but your girl is tired and stressed, so leave me be.


	3. Day 3

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as he focused on the paper in front of him. He dipped his pen into the small container of ink, testing it on a separate sheet of loose leaf before actually marking his page. His headphones were settled comfortably on his ears, his favorite type of music playing through the speakers, classic rock.

He leaned back for a moment, examining his manga page to see what he had left to do. He still needed to shade two panels, but other than that he was done with his page.

Before he could get back into the zone, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up, his favorite face looking back at him.

“Hey Tsukki” Yamaguchi chimed. 

“Heya, what do you need?”

“Have you gotten the rest of chapter 7 done today?”

Tsukishima looked back down at the page he was currently on. “Almost, I just need to finish this one and Page 23”

Yama hummed, “good, were ahead of schedule for once so let's try not to lose that”

“Yeah yeah, I get it”

“Don’t give me sass, I'm the one who writes your chapters” his coworker playfully tapped a pen on his head, his smile wide and playful.

Yamaguchi took his seat at his own desk, scattered with neon-colored sticky notes and a multitude of colored gel pens. Tsukishima has always wondered how he could work in such a messy environment.

He had worked with Yamaguchi for years since they left college. They had made quite a few projects together and had gained a sizable fandom for their creations. Now they were working on their biggest project yet, a manga entry for a competition that was set to end in three months. They still had lots to do but Tsukishima was more than proud of what they had made. This would definitely be one of their best manga to date.

Yamaguchi’s groan sent him back to reality. He looked over to the brunette, watching as he fumbled with his phone for a few moments before stopping entirely.

“What's up?”

“Hinata wants us to come with him to a concert but that's supposed to be the day where we post our next chapter”

“So? We can post it a day late can’t we?”

“Consistency is everything Kei! We could lose interest if we post late!”

Tsukki raised an eyebrow at the other, “it’s one day Tadashi, not a whole week.”

“But first we say one day, then next update its three days, the next a week-”

“Enough. I know you really want us to stay on schedule but we also need to take breaks.  _ You _ need to take breaks. I don’t think I’ve seen you have a full weekend to yourself for the past two months.”

Yama fidgeted with his pen, not looking Tsukishima in the eye.

Kei sighed, “just take it easy, I don’t want you to burn yourself out”

Tadashi thought for a bit before speaking, “you’re right, I guess we should prepare for that concert huh?”

Tsukki smiled, “we should.”


	4. Day 4

Yamaguchi let out a big fat sigh. Man today was slow. Usually, the store was filled with teenagers trying to become cool or abstract hipster types that wanted “to feel” the music. That's the kind of people that the music store he worked attended to attract. 

Yama liked working there. He did really love music, it's just a shame he couldn’t make a living off of it quite yet. But this was the best day job he could ask for. 

It just so happened that today was a slow day. Which meant long periods of boredom. When the store actually had some people in it he could at least talk to them, or watch them from afar. But since he was the only one on shift and no one was in the store, he didn’t have much to entertain himself with.

He risked a moment snooping around in the back rooms trying to find something he could mess with. He was lucky enough to stumble upon a guitar. 

It was made out of dark oak wood, the shiny surface of the body plastered with stickers. The strings were colored gold, thick, and sturdy for this model. He remembered Daichi telling him that he found it at a pawn shop and that they could take off the stickers and salvage it.

Yama didn’t like that idea. He adored the messy and childish look the guitar had. It showed a personality that few instruments could replicate. 

He took it upfront with him, sitting back down in his chair behind the counter. He picked up a pick from the table, strumming the strings a couple of times. He then played a few chords, tuning the guitar as he did so.

He hadn’t noticed the door open as he was too busy messing around on this guitar to care. He eventually got the hang of it, beginning to play a song he had memorized. It was one he had made with his band and it happened to be his favorite song out of the few they had made.

He hummed along with the lyrics he also had memorized, the occasional word escaping his lips in a gentle whisper.

Soon he was full-blown singing, fingertips pressed so passionately against the strings that he could feel the light sting on his calloused hands. His head dipped down as he drawled a note, eyes almost fluttering closed as he felt himself continue to drift with the rhythm.

He leaned back, singing the last few notes of the song. That was until he saw a blond man staring at him.

He lost his balance, falling backward onto the ground. He groaned, taking a moment to sit up before getting on his feet. He examined the guitar, making sure it wasn’t damaged.

“You alright?” the same blond man asked, seeming to be recovering from a laughing fit.

Asshole.

Though, Yama probably deserved that for goofing around when he should've been working.

Yamaguchi nodded his head sheepishly, his earrings bobbing with his movements.

The man in front of him was tall, slender, and somewhat nerdy looking. He had dark red glasses matched with a moss green sweater, a white dress shirt underneath, and dark, cuffed dress pants. He looked very pleasant, but Yama doubted that his personality matched.

“What can I get you, Sir?”

The blond took a moment, “I was looking for a french horn”

“A french horn?” Yamaguchi repeated. They rarely got any requests for those. Usually, people went to the other store across the city to get expensive brass instruments like that. “I can go check in back but I’m not sure we have any”

He fished around for the cabinet keys before heading into the back rooms, making his way to the storage cabinets. He scanned the labels, trying to find what he needed. Surprisingly, he had found two french horns.

He placed them on the counter, unlocking the three safety locks on the side before opening both of them. One of the horns was silver, the other gold. They looked to be about the same size, but the gold one had a decent amount of tarnish on the valves and keys.

The customer examined both choices, eyes intense in thought. “Can I play them?”

“Uh sure, let me just wash out a mouthpiece for you.”

Yama shuffled around to find the cleaning wipes, taking one of the mouthpieces, and cleaning it out as best he could. He awkwardly handed it to the blond. 

The taller man carefully pulled out the silver french horn, placeing the mouthpiece in the instrument before sitting down on a nearby chair. He played around with the position of the horn, inching the bell up and down his thigh, adjusting his hand to stretch correctly on the trigger. Finally, after that was taken care of, he straightened his back, laid his feet flat on the floor, and took a large breath before placing the mouthpiece on his lips. 

The sound that came out of the horn was clear and mellow-ish, not buzzy and cloudy like an amateur player. He held his notes with grace, following up what Yama could guess was the C scale right after his warm-up notes.

Yamaguchi was astounded. He hadn't heard such a good brass player in a long time. The last time someone came into the store for something other than a string instrument had been about a month ago, and that was for a clarinet player who wanted about fifty reeds.

“You're good,” Yama said.

“Thanks, you weren’t half bad on the guitar.”   
  


Yama’s cheeks warmed at the mention of the guitar. “So are you a professional french horn player?”

The blond took a moment, “Yeah, though I have another job too”

Huh, another struggling music student maybe? 

“I already have a good horn, I was just trying to figure out if there were any better ones” the horn player fiddled with the keys, pressing them down experimentally.

“You should go to the other store across the city, they have-”

“Already did, I didn't like their models.”

That had shut Yama up, opting to just nod politely and wait for him to decide if he wanted to buy one. 

The man played both instruments a couple of times before officially choosing one. “I like these models, their well broken into”

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow as he searched for the price of the silver horn. “Really? I would think a guy like you would like a brand new one”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing” Yama rushed, ignoring the glare he was getting.

Soon the transaction was over. The customer packing up the case and taking it into his hand. Yamaguchi watched the man leave with his new instrument, the case bouncing against his leg. 

He let out another sigh. Another three hours of boredom left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this was a day late but this is my favorite day so it was worth it!


	5. Day 5

Tsukishima wiped the sweat off his forehead, eyes trained forward as he stared at the ball.

It was the late afternoon, summer air warm and still, the sky a golden orange. Trees and buildings loomed in the background of his sight, too focused on the task at hand to care. The net they were using was worn and stringy, but it worked well enough. The ground was dusty, dirt flying up whenever they moved quickly. There were only three other people with him, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi. 

It was perfect. 

The air was warm but still had enough coolness for them to not overheat. The ground was slightly wet but not enough to affect their playing. There was enough sun but it was moody enough to give a feeling of excitement.

It seemed like a dream. Especially with Yamaguchi laughing his ass off whenever any of them messed up, including himself.

“Alright!! Good toss!!” Hinata yelled, giving a triumphant high five to Yama on the opposite side of the outdoor court. 

Sadly, Tsukki was paired with Kagayama. But not all was lost because they were actually getting along today for some reason. Maybe it was the mood or the fact they were playing a good game of volleyball, but whatever the reason, it made things run smoothly.

Today was just another day of summer. 

All the first years had stuck together to try and calm their boredom. It was mostly Yamaguchi’s idea. Tsukki would’ve never come if it wasn’t for Yama dragging him along. 

But he didn’t mind it now. Not when he could see Yama smiling like an idiot across the court. That enough was to make this whole thing worth it. 

Yama’s smile… it was enough for the whole world to glow yellow.

“Tsukishima!” He heard a cautionary call, but the ball had already hit his head before he could react. His forehead began to lightly burn, feeling the warmth under his skin start to form into a bruise. His hands cupped his head gingerly. His eyes were squinted closed from the hit, now slowly fluttering them open.

Yama was in front of him. His perfect face peering at him with worry laced in his eyes. “Are you okay Tsukki?”

Tsukishima smiled subconsciously, “I’m fine”

Yamaguchi’s features softened, his lips curling into a grin “you sure that ball didn't hit your head too hard?”

“Oh shut up” Tsukki chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big yikes, kinda short but what can you do.


	6. Day 6

Yamaguchi had the jitters all afternoon. 

The whole team was told that they would have to share beds this year because the hotel rooms went up in price. He had known he would room with Tsukki, but he hadn’t expected to sleep in the same bed with him.

He knew it would be a disaster.

Sleeping in the same bed as your childhood friend that you secretly have a crush on was not the best situation to be in. However, he had no choice in the matter. He could try to change his rooming partner but that would no doubt piss Tsukishima off and Yama wanted to do anything but that.

He had been treading a careful line of being close to Tsukki but not actually expressing his feelings. It was a very difficult line to balance. 

Yamaguchi wanted nothing more than to hold Tsuksihima in his arms, pet his fluffy blond hair, and listen to him breathe softly.

Those thoughts were the most dangerous.

He had more than one occasion almost satisfied those urges, but he had to remember Tsukki wasn’t his. Or at least not yet. 

He had hoped he could express his feelings one day. He would love to officially be in a relationship with Tsukki. But… it wasn’t time yet. He wasn’t ready to face rejection at his best friends hand. So for now he would panic and freak out about the fact he was about to share a bed with Tsukki.

The team was exhausted from practice today. It wasn’t surprising, Coach had pushed them hard. 

Yama’s feet trudged on the ground as he waddled down the hall. The night had fallen hours ago and it was hard to see in the dim light of the hallway. The hotel room door stood closed in the distance, a wave of nervousness nipping at his heels. 

He could do this. It was just sleeping in the same bed as his best friend… and also the boy he had feelings for.

He opened the door, eyes landing on a familiar face. Tsukishima was laying on the king sized bed already, fingers entwined with a book. The side lamp was on, the soft amber light calming and cozy. 

Tsukki looked upward. “Hey Yama”

“Hey”

Silence.

“Are you going to get ready for bed?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at Yama. 

Yamaguchi fumbled, “oh yeah!” he shuffled off in embarrassment, making his way into the bathroom. He took out his things and got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and changed. 

He ambled back into the room, silently gulping as he saw that Tsukishima was already laying down, his book tucked away and his back to Yama. 

Yamaguchi approached slowly and quietly, lifting up the covers lightly so he wouldn’t bother Tsukki. He did the same for laying down, slowly moving onto the bed.

The taller boy shifted, feet hanging off the bed because of his height. Yama stared up at the ceiling, trying not to freak out at the fact he was laying in the same bed with Tsukishima. It was just like when they were younger, there was nothing to worry about.

The only thing was it wasn’t just like when they were younger. This was different. Yama had feelings for the other boy. 

He had a hard time calming his heart, but eventually, he was able to take some deep breaths and chill out.

It felt like hours had passed before he felt sleepy, but in reality, it must’ve only been twenty minutes. Tsukki had already fallen asleep, no doubt exhausted from the work he had to do. Coach had pushed him extra hard today since the team they were going up against were known for their amazing ace and solid wing spikers.

Yama wondered what it would be like to cuddle up with Tsukki. To have his nose nuzzled into the boy's chest. To have arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him tighter.

The thought made his mind dazzle.

Tsukishima tossed and turned, now laying on his side, facing Yamaguchi. The brunette tensed, uneasy that Tsukki’s face was so close to his own.

What happened next surprised him even more. An arm lopped onto his waist. It wasn’t the tight embrace he was dreaming of, but this would more than suffice.

Yama fought the urge to giggle like a madman and instead scooted closer. Tsukkishima’s body was warm, soft heat radiating from his skin. 

Yamaguchi grazed the pads of his fingers on Tsukki’s clothed chest. Oh, what he would’ve done for the shirt not to be there.

Okay, that was a creepy thought.

He mentally slapped himself. This was his friend! Someone who trusted him with his privacy and he was thinking lewd thoughts! God, he was the worst.

His body was tense, all the calmness from before thrown out the window. This would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day because I forgot to post!!


	7. Day 7

Yamaguchi was sweating more than he ever had in his whole 24 years of living, and that was saying something. He never thought he would be able to work on something so big. Well, it wasn’t  _ that _ big. But it was a step up from doing barely noticed projects.

Being a background dancer was going to be his foot in the door to the industry, so he had to nail this performance. He had to hit every move with confidence and precision. With energy and a sense of danger that matched the vibe of the song. He had to rock it.

He had been taught well by Terushima. He had drilled the choreo into him for two weeks straight, Yama gaining quite a few bruises and aching pains in the process. But now that was all about to come to fruition. 

Yamaguchi just hoped he could deliver.

He shuffled past cameras and lightboxes to the edge of the set. The background was a solid black with lights punched in periodically. There were no props but a singular chair placed in the middle of the setup. That was only going to be used by the main dancer; which, unfortunately, wasn’t him.

He didn’t dwell on it. He couldn’t. Not when they were about to record. 

He stared intensely as the crew got the cameras ready, a blond boy with brown roots adjusting something on one of the cameras, his eyes glued to the viewfinder. 

Yamaguchi nearly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, coming face to face with the man who made all this happen.

“Hey, Yama” Terushima had his classic smirk etched on his features, his tone light and playful.

“H-hey” Yama stammered

“Loosen up. You're gonna kill it!”

“Thanks, Teru”

Yamaguchi had gotten pretty close to his mentor in the last few months. He had been under vigorous training in different styles, movements, rhythms, and overall was just worked to the bone. It was satisfying though. It was probably the most fun he had during any kind of training. Yes, it was taxing, but in a good way.

“Dancers on set!”

Yamaguchi stared at Terushima before he went onto the set. “Thanks for everything”

“It was my pleasure. Now go shine freckles.” The blond said.

Yama nodded, turning around and moving onto the set. He could feel the goosebumps form in waves on his skin, the room feeling so cold he could’ve sworn he was outside.

“Places!”

Yamaguchi finally noticed who was calling out stage directions. It was a large man, with his hair pulled up into a bun and notes in his hand. He was tall and strong-looking with broad shoulders and a square jaw, light stumble peppering said jaw. He looked intimidating even if his voice was fairly soft.

Yama got into his starting position, watching as the rest of the team came on. They were mostly other amateur dancers also being trained by a well-known name in the industry. 

Lev, the main dancer on this project had just sauntered onto the stage, a large smile on his face. How he was able to stay so calm under pressure was something Yama had no clue about, perhaps he was born with it.

The crew adjusted the lights and other things as the rest of the dancers made it to their places. Yama just went over the steps in his head rapidly, counting through the motions. 

_ One two step-turn, swerve, swerve, three four. _

“Quiet on the set!”

He was torn out of his thoughts as the same large guy from before shouted. His eyes were now trained on Terushima and other trainers around him.

“Alright guys, we're gonna record this a few times and we’ll be done! Sounds good?” all the dancers nodded, now fully focused at the task at hand.

There was a bit of fiddling from the crew before they started the count-out, the music turning on soon after. 

Yama took a deep breath as he felt the beat, his body starting to move on his own. His limbs moved fluently, the hours of practice kicking in as he transitioned from one move to another. 

He felt like he was hitting the beats with more precision than usual. His steps were sharp, his kicks and arm movements even more powerful than when he practiced them.

He didn’t completely know what was happening but he loved it. He loved the way he could feel his body move and twist around. He loved how confident he felt, how all his anxiety had escaped the moment he heard that first beat of the music.

He didn’ want it to end. 

Sadly though, it had to. Once the song stopped as Yama was left standing sweaty and exhilarated he could hear a yell break through the silence.

“Lev! Your footwork was sloppy on the last part!” 

Yama turned to the source of the yelling, a fairly short light-haired man standing with his hands on his hips. If he could remember correctly his name was Yaku.

“You can’t just half-ass your footwork when that's the focus of the dance!” the poor boy was getting hounded, not that Yama felt particularly bad for him. He was known to not put that much work into making his moves look smooth or sharp. The only reason he was even put on as the main dancer was the fact that he was insanely good at giving kickass energy. He could jump around, control his body, and overall just be extremely energetic while still looking cool. 

Yama couldn’t do that, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do other things.

They recorded a few times after that and the dance felt just as good as the first time. The warmth under his skin, the brush of the air in his hair, and just the fact he was dancing were enough to make him happy beyond comparison.

Once it was all said and done he was able to pack up, getting off the set, and making his way to his things. He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, watching as Terushima bounded over to him.

“You were amazing Yama!” the larger male locked his arm around Yama’s neck, pulling him along as they made their way out of the studio.

“Thank you” this had to be the best day Yamaguchi had in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this entry! This is a lot shorter than what I usually write but I didn't have much time to spend much on writing ^^;


End file.
